Embryonic stem (ES) cells are pluripotent cells capable of both proliferation in cell culture and differentiation towards a variety of lineage-restricted cell populations that exhibit multipotent properties (Odorico et al., Stem Cells 19:193-204 (2001)). Because of these characteristics, ES cells, including human ES cells, can become very specific cell types that perform a variety of functions.
Generally, human ES cells are highly homogeneous, have a capacity for self-renewal and have an ability to differentiate into any functional cell in the body. Self-renewal can, under appropriate conditions, lead to a long-term proliferating capability with a potential for unlimited expansion in cell culture. In addition, if human ES cells differentiate in an undirected fashion, a heterogeneous population of cells is obtained that express markers for a plurality of different tissue types (WO 01/51616; and Shamblott et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 98:113 (2001)). These features make human ES cells a unique, homogeneous, starting population for the production of cells having therapeutic utility.
Human ES cells can be used to make a variety of differentiated cells types for scientific and commercial research use. At present, differentiated human cells of many types are not readily available and cannot be expanded in significant numbers in vitro culture. Human ES cells, however, can expand indefinitely in culture and can differentiate into many, if not all, the differentiated cell types of the human body. As such, culture techniques are being developed to induce human ES cells to differentiate into any number of specific cell types of the human body. The availability of human ES cells has opened the possibility that many differentiated human cells will become available in significant numbers for scientific and commercial research.
One difficulty in working with human ES cells is the development of conditions for the standardized culture of human ES cells without the use of animal products or products such as serum, which tend to vary from batch to batch. As such, the art desires culture conditions of human ES cell culture to be as defined as possible.
To work toward that desire, a set of culture conditions was recently described that permitted the long-term culture of undifferentiated human ES cells in defined conditions. Ludwig et al., Nat. Methods 3:637-646 (2006), incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in its entirety. Ludwig et al. described a medium, referred to herein as TeSR™ medium, for cultivation of human ES cells in which each constituent of the medium was fully disclosed and characterized. TeSR™ is therefore a fully defined and sufficient medium for human ES cell culture. TeSR™ has proven effective for use in the derivation of new human ES cell lines as well, which is an even more challenging constraint than the culture of undifferentiated human ES cells.
Human ES cells preferentially remain undifferentiated when grown in environments in which the cells are in direct contact with other cells or with physical structures in their environment. In other cellular environments, human ES cells begin to differentiate and become incapable of indefinite proliferation.
This is significant in the process of cloning an ES cell culture. As used herein, “cloning” means a process of initiating an ES cell culture from a starting culture, ideally, from a single ES cell or at least from very few ES cells. Culture conditions that permit clonal culture of undifferentiated ES cells may be the most demanding conditions of all of those required in normal ES cell culture and proliferation.
In spite of the progress in effectively culturing ES cells, several significant disadvantages with these methods still exist. For example, exposure to animal pathogens through MEF-conditioned medium or matrigel matrix is still a possibility. The major obstacle of the use of human ES cells in human therapy is that the originally described methods to propagate human ES cells involve culturing the human ES cells on a layer of feeder cells of non-human origin, and in the presence of nutrient serum of non-human origin. More recently, extensive research into improving culture systems for human ES cells has concentrated on the ability to grow ES cells under serum free/feeder-free conditions. For example, to ensure a feeder-free environment for the growth of human ES cells, a substitute system based on medium supplemented with serum replacement (SR), transforming growth factor .beta.1 (TGF-.beta.1), LIF, bFGF and a fibronectin matrix has also been tried (Amit et al (2004), Biol. Reprod. 70(3):837-45). Evaluation of methods for derivation and propagation of undifferentiated human ES cells on human feeders or feeder-free matrices continues.